Dream Boy
by pandagirl247
Summary: Sango had been looking for her dream boy. Only... She didn't know that it was the one right it front of her. MirSan! Some InuKag but mostly MirSan... Completed and I probably won't be writing any more to it sorry. Hope you enjoy!
1. We 'Meet' Again

Dream Boy

Chapter 1: We 'Meet' Again

The man watched as the girl crossed the street. She had long, dark hair and deep drown eyes. She was beautiful. Although all the man wanted was to talk to her, but he couldn't get a chance. She was with her family, and he couldn't get her alone. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, he just knew he wanted to talk to her.

He was crouched behind a garbage can, and frankly he seemed like a stalker of some sort.

"Hey, Roku!" Someone yelled from behind him. He turned around to see a man with long silver hair and dog ears.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," he replied to his friend from high school. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," he said. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing crouched behind a garbage can?"

"I'm trying to talk to that girl over there," he replied, looking towards the brunnette who was far beyond the street by now.

"You're that desperate?"

"No, for your information, I have a girlfriend."

"Then why are you tryna pick up other girls?"

"I just wanted to talk to her! Is that so hard to believe?"

The half-demon thought for a moment. "Yes."

The other man sweat-dropped. "Have I tarnished my good name so much that everything I do must be held suspicious?"

"What name?"

"Nevermind." He turned towards where the girl was, but he could no longer see her. "Well now thanks to you I won't get a chance to talk to her."

"Why bother? If someone like you has a girlfriend you don't need to go looking for other women."

"I just wanted to talk to her!"

"And why would that be?"

"Must I have a reason for everything?"

"You're wasting your time," Inuyasha said, turning to walk away. "Just keep the girl you have. You're always womanizing when you don't need to, give it a rest."

"I just wanted to talk to her!"

The half-demon shook his head. "Do what you want, but it won't be my fault when you end up alone."

The girl walked back to the car with her family. They had just eaten lunch and were heading home for the day.

Although it was nice spending time with her family, she was also looking around, mostly at the people.

'Maybe I'll meet dream boy,' she thought, then shook her head. 'There's no way. It's not like he'll just appear right in front of me! And it's not like he exists...'

When she got home, she went up to her room to read. She read a lot, and had a large collection of books. She also wrote stories, not that she thought any of them were very good. But she enjoyed it all the while.

Pretty soon she got a text from her BFF, Kagome, asking if she wanted to come to dinner with her, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friend. Because she had nothing else to do, the girl agreed, and in a few hours Kagome came to pick her up.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome exclaimed from the car once Sango was outside. "This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha! And this is his friend Miroku!"

Inuyasha was driving the car, Kagome was in the passenger seat, and Miroku was sitting in the back seat. He had dark hair in a small ponytail, and had indigo eyes that sparkled like the ocean. Only... They were eyes.

She sat in the back seat next to him, and they were off.

The way there, the two humans in the back seat didn't say a word. Although it seemed to Sango as if he was staring at her. But she shook the though out of her head and stared out the window, trying not to think about it. Although this only made her think about it more.

Miroku, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of the girl sitting right next to him. This was the girl he had seen earlier that day. 'I guess I didn't miss my chance to talk to her,' he thought. But he still didn't know why he needed to. He just felt that he did.

At the restaurant, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who sat next to Miroku who sat next to Sango who sat next to Kagome.

"So, Miroku," Kagome began. "When did you meet Inuyasha?"

"In high school. We were pretty good friends I guess," Miroku replied.

"Pretty good friends? I was your only friend," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome warned.

"I'm just sayin' it cuz it's true!" Inuyasha replied.

"So how long have you known Sango?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Since elementary school, kindergarten, I think," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, it was kindergarten," Sango replied, glad to be talking about something she was interested it.

"So Miroku, who's your girlfriend that you told me about earlier?" Inuyasha asked him, changing the subject yet again.

"Oh, she's... Nice. Her name is Koharu," Miroku replied. Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey wait a second. Inuyasha, did you think I was lying about having a girlfriend?"

"Keh, who said I thought that?" Inuyasha replied, sounding bored.

"So how'd you two meet, Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome and Inuaysha, changing the subject AGAIN. Although she was eager to hear about her best friend's new relationship. Her last one had been with Koga, and that didn't go too well.

Sango herself had only dated one guy before, and he was an airhead. That didn't last long, and she had only gone out with him in the first place to be nice since he seemed so into her. Other guys had asked her out, but she turned them down. No one knew why besides herself and Kagome. It had been a dream that she had; a dream about a guy. But Sango had no recollection of ever seeing this guy before. She didn't even remember what his face looked like anymore. But she was looking for him, and when she finds him she would know. She told Kagome of this dream, but no one else. And she still looked for him, even five years after she had the dream.

"Oh, Rin introduced us," Kagome replied. "Well... Kind of. Rin really liked his older brother, Sesshomaru."

"Half brother," Inuaysha muttered.

"And so long story short I met Inuyasha, and... Yeah."

"Cool..." Sango replied. Was it just her or was Miroku staring at her again? She looked over and he quickly turned his head away. She rolled her eyes.

Kagome looked at the two humans in front of her. She needed to get them together! Yeah, so what if Miroku had a girlfriend, too bad! Kagome remembered Sango's description of dream-boy. She had said that he had black hair down to his neck and indigo eyes. She figured that Miroku's hair would have been that length five years ago, and he did have indigo eyes! Sango must just be too stuck on the perfect image that was in her dream to realize that he was right in front of her!

After the dinner Inuyasha dropped Sango off at her house, dropped Miroku off at his house, and then the two went to Inuyasha's house.


	2. Chance Meetings

Dream Boy

Chapter 2: Chance Meetings

About a week after the dinner, Sango was taking a walk and guess you she ran into- litterally ran into?

She was staring off into space, most likely thinking about her dream boy, and suddenly she hit something. She looked up to see Miroku. She blushing and stepped back a bit. "Sorry..." She apologized.

"That's alright, Sango, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well neither was I... Miroku, was it?" Sango replied.

"Yep..." Miroku replied.

There was a moment of silence and thought.

"So, what brings you out here?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just taking a walk. It's a nice day, so I thought I'd enjoy the sunshine," Sango smiled.

Miroku loved her smile. But he tried not to stare, and replied with "It is nice out, isn't it?" 'Damnit!' He thought. 'Is that all you could've said, Miroku?!'

"So, um..." Sango was about to say goodbye, I'll see you around, something like that, but something compelled her to keep talking to him. "Why are you here..?" 'Crap, did that sound like I don't want to be around him?!' She thought.

"Oh, for the same reason you are," Miroku replied. If he were to be honest he would've said that he was going to see Koharu. But for some reason he didn't want to... Ruin the moment? He actually wasn't sure what he was trying to do, just that he wanted to know Sango better.

Sango smiled. That smile again! "Cool. So... Do you wanna... I mean, no wait, nevermind..." Sango replied, blushing.

"Walk together?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Well I guess. But you have a girlfriend, wouldn't it be weird to hang out with me then..?" Sango asked.

"Not if we're just friends..." Miroku replied.

And so the two of them walked down the sidewalk, having short conversations and then changing the topic to something new.

"It's getting kind of late," Sango said. She was right; she sun was low in the sky and neither of them had apparently noticed how late it was until now.

"Yeah, it is," Miroku said, having lost track of time. So much for a surprise visit to Koharu. 'Oh well,' Miroku thought. 'At least she wasn't expecting me.'

"Well, um, I should probably get going," Sango said. Although she didn't want to leave his company, she knew that she should be getting back home.

"Me too..." Miroku said, although he really didn't. He lived alone, having left the company of Mushin, the man who had raised him. His father had died when he was young, and he didn't know his mother, so Mushin was the only family that he had. But he now lived alone, free to do whatever he pleased. Not that Mushin didn't let him do what he wanted, since he was drunk most of the time.

"So, um, I'll see you around, I guess," Sango said, hesitating a bit.

"Alright then. Can I have your phone number? Just to keep in touch," Miroku asked.

"Oh, sure," Sango said. She quickly wrote down her phone number and handed it to Miroku. The two of them just kind of stared at each other for a moment, then looked away at the same time, Sango blushing. "Um, bye, I guess..." Sango said.

"Right," Miroku replied.

Sango began to walk home. The sun had gone down, and it was dark out. She began to think about whether she had wasted an entire day or if it was actually productive when someone came up next to her. She looked up to see Miroku.

"You can't walk home alone in the dark," he said.

"I'm sure I can fend for myself, thank you," Sango replied, much more confident than she had been earlier that day.

"But it's dangerous."

"I know it is. But I can look after myself."

"Alright then..." Miroku said, hesitating to leave her but not wanting to anger her.

'Crap, why did I do that..?' Sango thought. 'I was enjoying the company, and now I made him leave!'

"But, if you want to walk me home..." Sango said, attempting to be nicer than than she was a few seconds ago. "I mean not like that I just meant for... Extra protection?"

"Of course," Miroku replied, smiling.

And so they walked home in silence, and when they got to Sango's house, which was empty since she lived alone as well, Sango thanked him and went inside. She went right up to her room and looked out the window to see Miroku still standing there.

Miroku was looking at the small house. It was quite beautiful despite being small. As he looked up at the window on the right of the second story, he saw a face peering back at him. Sango blushed and looked away from the window. Miroku smiled and then walked to his own house.

On the way there, he checked his phone to see a missed call from Koharu. She had called him and he hadn't even noticed!

He quickly called her back, hoping that she would answer, which she did.

"Hi Miroku!" She exclaimed into the phone. "Where were you earlier?!"

"Sorry Koharu, I was... Out."

"Out where?"

Miroku winced. He couldn't just tell her that he was was with another woman! But he didn't want to lie again.

"I was taking a walk," he said.

"All day?"

"It was very nice outside."

"Well you could've invited me along!"

"Sorry, didn't think of it. Gotta go now! Bye!" Miroku hung up. It wasn't like him to hang up on his girlfriend, but he didn't have anymore half-lies. Although he was starting to second-guess his whole relationship with Koharu. They never actually had much fun together anyways, did they? Koharu definitely loved Miroku, but Miroku wasn't sure. He liked to be more... Free.

He sighed as he finally reached his house- well, apartment- and went inside, silently comparing Koharu to Sango in his head. 'If I'm even comparing her to a girl I just met last week, it can't be good, right?' Miroku thought. 'Ah well, I'll decide tomorrow, I suppose...'


	3. Best Friends

Dream Boy

Chapter 3: Best Friends

"You WHAT?!" Inuaysha asked Miroku over the phone.

"I broke up with Koharu," Miroku replied.

"Why the hell would you do that?! You actually had a girl that liked you, and you broke up with her?!"

"Well I didn't think it was working out."

"No offense, but you can be a pervert sometimes. And Koharu practically offered herself to you, and you let her go?! I'll never understand you."

"Do you by any chance know Sango's number?" Miroku asked, hoping to change the subject. Unfortunately for him, Kagome was standing in the background at Inuaysha's house, and the subject was definitely not changed.

"I know it!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the phone away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"You need Sango's phone number?"

"Yeah, she gave me hers, but I lost it."

"Wait when did she give you hers?!"

"Yesterday. I ran into her at the park."

"Okay! Her number is 458-864-7658!" Kagome exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Thanks Kagome," Miroku replied.

"Can I have the damn phone back, Kagome?!" Inuyasha was heard yelling in the background.

"Fine," Kagome said, handing the phone back to Inuyasha.

"Why do ya want Sango's number anyways?" Inuyasha asked into the phone.

"Well I would like to keep in touch with her, if that's alright with you."

"Damnit Miroku, that's not what I meant. And you know you can't just keep in touch with a girl! You're just tryna flirt with her like you do to every other girl on the planet."

"I assure you I'm not. And I can't help it if I like women!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. It's not like I care what you do with your time." The half-demon hung up the phone.

Miroku sighed. Inuaysha was right; didn't he himself just break up with Koharu to flirt with other girls? 'Other girls, or...' He sighed again. 'Sango.'

'Oh well, I have nothing else to do, maybe I should call her...' He thought. 'On second thought, what if she's busy? But still... If she's busy she just won't answer. Alright, I'll do it.'

Sango, in fact, wasn't busy. She was just sitting in her room, writing a story. That was something to consider; if she wanted to write a book. She never really thought about it before. She had thought about what she would do for the rest of her life, as she needed to earn a living somehow, but she didn't think her stories were that good.

She heard the phone ring, but her phone was downstairs. By the time she got to it, it was too late. She was about to call back, but then she got a voicemail.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said. "Sorry to bother you if you're busy, I'm just bored. Call me back if I was mistaken, but I was just wondering what you were doing. Again, sorry to bother you. Bye."

Just as the voicemail ended, Sango hit the send button and called him back. When he answered, she smiled.

"Hi Sango!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Miroku," Sango replied.

"Sorry to bother you..."

"You've said that three times already. And you weren't bothering me, I really wasn't doing anything. My phone was just in the other room so I didn't get to it in time."

"Oh, alright."

Sango went back up to her room. "So, were you just calling to talk?"

"Pretty much. Like I said in the message, I'm bored..."

"Why don't you do something with your girlfriend?"

"We broke up..."

"Really..? Why?"

"I didn't... Like her."

"Oh... Well, um, do you wanna... Go somewhere? Or something..."

"Sure! That would be great..."

"Oh. Ok... Like what?"

"We could go to lunch..?"

"Sure." The dark-haired girl smiled.

"I'll meet you by your house in a few minutes, alright?"

"Great..."

She hung up, and then realized something; she wasn't anywhere near ready for a date! She raced upstairs and got ready, which took her about ten minutes, and the doorbell rung. She raced downstairs, adjusted her ponytail, and opened the door. She wasn't wearing any makeup, she never had. And according to multiple people she didn't need to.

The two went to a restaurant for lunch, and guess who else were there? Inuaysha and Kagome.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango exclaimed when she saw them sitting outside at a table of the restaurant.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're here with Miroku?"

Sango nodded.

"Are you two, like-"

"No we're just friends," Sango replied a bit too quickly.

"Right..." Kagome replied, trying to hide a smile. "Well you can sit with us, or at your own table, or at a different restaurant, wherever, I don't care."

"Um, it doesn't matter to me..." Sango said.

"Let's sit at a nearby table," Miroku said.

"Okay..."

The two of them sat down at a table near the other couple and ordered their food.

Kagome couldn't help but watch the two. In fact, she was focusing more on them than on her own date. But she needed them together. She had been wanting Sango to get a boyfriend for a while now, but she was too stuck on finding dream boy. But this might have been dream boy! So... Why not?

The two humans talked and laughed like friends should. Eventually they finished their food and were just leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha were still there, and the two waved to them. And so the two humans took a walk like they had the day before.

"This is really fun," Sango said. "I've never had a guy friend before..."

"Well why not?" Miroku asked.

"I guess I was too scared that I would fall in love with them..." The brunette replied.

"Well how come you aren't afraid to be friends with me?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just that I know I won't fall for you. Or maybe... It wouldn't be so bad if I did."

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong...?"

"No, nothing's wrong... Sango, will you promise me something?" Miroku asked, staring into Sango's eyes.

"What..?"

"Promise me that we'll be friends for a very long time, alright?"

"I promise..." the girl replied, staring back into Miroku's eyes. Those eyes! So blue!

"Best friends?"

Sango smiled. "Best friends."

((A/N: Can anyone figure out what Sango's phone number means? ^^ And remember, there are no such things as coincidences))


	4. Roku, Don't Leave

Dream Boy

Chapter 4: Roku, Don't Leave

As the two walked through town, they decided to go to a restaurant for dinner as well. After dinner, it was dark out, so Miroku walked Sango home. When they got there, Sango hesitated to go inside. Finally she sighed.

"Do you... Wanna come in...?" She asked nervously. She was blushing quite a bit, but it was too dark to see that she was.

"Of course, if it's not too much trouble," Miroku replied, smiling.

"O-ok..." Sango opened up the door and the two went inside.

Sango's house was small, but still roomy. It was quite clean on the first floor since she spent most of her time in her room and only really came downstairs to make dinner in the kitchen. Although sometimes she brought her food up to her room, she occasionally sat on the couch and ate while watching TV. And sometimes she went out to eat.

"Nice place," Miroku said, smiling.

"Thanks," Sango replied. "Just don't go in my room..."

Her room was quite messy, since she didn't bother to clean it very often. The were books strewn across her room and drawings and pieces of paper everywhere. She also had a variety of writing utensils, candy wrappers, clothes, etc. strewn across her room. But the rest of the house was spotless, other than the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because it's really messy in there..."

"I don't mind."

"Why would you need to go in there anyways?! Miroku! What are you doing?!" Sango yelled angrily as Miroku began to climb the stairs.

"Oh, nothing, just going to see your room," Miroku replied, smiling.

"Stop!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the stairs.

But he ended up falling on the floor on top of her, who blushed madly and tried to get him off.

"Miroku! Get off me!"

"Sorry!" Miroku replied, scrambling to his feet.

Sango sighed. "Why did I let you in here, anyways?"

"How should I know?"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"So you were talking to yourself?"

"No!"

"Well if you weren't really asking me the question then you must have been."

"You-" Sango sighed, controlling her anger. "Just sit on the couch."

So the two of them sat on the couch and argued over what movie they wanted to watch. Finally Sango gave up and told Miroku he could pick whatever he wanted, and they ended up watching a horror movie.

"Why'd you have to pick a scary movie?" Sango asked during the movie. She winced as some guy's head got chopped off and rolled onto the floor.

"Well you said I could pick whatever I wanted..."

"I know, but still..."

"You'll survive."

"Like the characters in this movie?"

"Well no..."

Another guy got slaughtered, and the brunette hid underneath the blanket which they were sharing. She didn't come back up, either.

"Sango, the movie's over, you can come out now," Miroku said, chuckling.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, still underneath the blanket.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

The brunette came out from underneath the blanket. Miroku chuckled sighed and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock.

"I should probably be getting home," Miroku said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, ok..." Sango replied. "Will you be ok walking home?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine..."

"Alright..." the girl shivered as a breeze blew in from outside. It had gotten pretty cold out since nightfall. "It sure is cold out there... Are you sure you won't be cold..?"

"I'll be fine," Miroku replied. But he was cold, too.

"You can stay if you want. I don't mind... I mean, you don't have to. But if you don't feel like walking home you can stay until tomorrow..."

"Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"It's no trouble. It would be nice to have company for a change," Sango replied, smiling.

"Then I'll stay," Miroku agreed, closing the door.

"O-ok. There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'd like. Or you could sleep on the couch, but it wouldn't be as comfortable," Sango offered.

"I'll take the bedroom," Miroku replied.

"Ok. You can do whatever. I'm going up to my room to get ready for bed. And don't follow me there," Sango said, remembering something Inuyasha had mentioned about Miroku sometimes being a pervert.

When Sango came back downstairs, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, Miroku was sitting on the couch scrolling through the TV.

"What are you doing..?" Sango asked him.

"Oh, I thought we could watch something else. You know, to make up for the horror movie that you only saw half of," Miroku replied.

"Oh, ok..." Sango relied, smiling. She sat down on the couch next to Miroku. "You can pick the movie, but just don't pick another horror film, ok?"

"Ok..."

And so the two humans watched a movie together on the couch. Halfway through, Sango was pretty much asleep. She tried to stay awake but couldn't really keep her eyes open. So she closed them and fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder.

When the movie ended, Miroku wasn't sure what to do with the sleeping brunette. After thinking for a few seconds, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room. The indigo-eyed man lied Sango down on her bed, not even paying attention to how messy her room was. At least there was room to walk. Although it had been hard to navigate through her room in the dark, he made it to her bed. He didn't turn the lights on in case it would wake her up.

But just as he was about to turn to leave the room and go find the guest room, Sango began to talk in her sleep.

"Miroku..." The brunette said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked. But the brunette didn't respond.

"Roku... Don't leave me..." She said after a few seconds.

Miroku peered down at the human girl lying in front of him, waiting for her to say something more.

"Roku... No, come back! Don't leave me..."

'What is she dreaming about..?' Miroku thought.

"Roku..." Sango grabbed his arm and pulled it. He almost fell on top of her, but that would have woken her up, and so he was able to stay up. "Roku, don't leave..."

"Sango..?" Miroku asked. 'What should I do?!' He asked himself. Sango was still holding his arm, and he was unable to escape from her grip.

Sango opened her eyes a bit, and she looked sleepy. "Roku..?" She asked.

"Y-yes Sango?" Miroku replied. She was still holding onto his arm.

"You're alive...?"

"Yes..."

"Good..." She smiled. She still looked kind of... Asleep, however. "Will you promise never to leave me again..?"

"What are you talking about..?"

"Stay here!" Sango exclaimed quietly, pulling him closer to her by his arm.

"Ok, ok!" Miroku responded. What was he supposed to do now?

The brunette pulled him closer, and he tripped and fell onto the bed. "Rokuuuuu," Sango said dreamily. "S-stay here..."

"Alright, Sango, if that's what you want."

And so the two slept in the same bed that night. And wasn't Sango surprised that morning?


	5. Plans

Dream Boy

Chapter 5: Plans

Sango screamed and flung the man off of her bed. "You pervert! What are you doing in here?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Sango! Calm down!" Miroku replied, now on the floor. "I can explain!"

"I think I'd like to hear this," Sango replied, arms crossed. "What's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, it's an explanation!" Miroku protested. He summarized what happened at around midnight when he had brought Sango to her bed. By the end of the explanation, she was blushing madly.

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

"You believe me, don't you?" Miroku asked.

"Sure I do, but you should have just left the room in the first place!"

"I couldn't! You were holding my arm the whole time!" Miroku explained. "You have quite a strong grip..."

"Whatever. Just... If that ever happens again, just leave the room..."

"Right. I wouldn't want to get thrown across the room again..."

Sango glared at him, and then the two went downstairs. Sango made a quick breakfast, and Miroku promised he would be out the door when he finished eating.

"What were you dreaming about, anyways..?" Miroku asked Sango while she was making pancakes.

"Oh, um..." Sango blushed, remembering her dream from the night before. "Nothing..."

"I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me..."

"Good. Then I won't."

"But will you?"

"I don't want to..."

"Please?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" The brunette asked, getting out two plates from the cupboard.

"You were acting as if I had died and come back to life, I just wanted to know..."

Sango put a plate of pancakes down in front of him. "Drop it."

After Miroku left, Sango sighed and went back upstairs to her room. But about five minutes later she got a call. Her phone was downstairs again, and she ran downstairs to retrieve it. This time she got there in time to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sango? This is Kuranosuke," a voice said on the other end.

Oh crap. Sango never really liked Kuranosuke, but he liked her. She had only gone out with him once to be nice, but then broke up with him so it wouldn't go any farther. Afterwards she lost his number. On purpose.

"Oh, hi Kuranosuke... I haven't talked to you in a while," Sango replied.

"Yes, it has been too long. I would like you to come to dinner with me tonight, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Sango tried to think up a lie about having plans, but she wasn't much of a good liar. "Um, actually I, well I, u-um," she stuttered.

"You have plans? Well then we'll schedule it for another night. I-"

"Know I don't have plans," Sango interjected, realizing that pretending she was busy would just postpone the dinner.

"Great, I'll meet you at your house at 5:30," Kuranosuke said before hanging up.

Sango sighed and sat down on the couch, not wanting to go all the way back upstairs. The last two days had been quite eventful compared to her normal life. And they were about to get busier.

Her phone rang again, and she answered it to hear Kagome's voice.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hi, Kagome!" Sango replied.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with Rin and I!"

The brunette sighed. "Well apparently I'm going to dinner with Kuranosuke."

"The guy you dated in high school?"

"The guy I went on one date with to be nice."

"So cancel!"

"But I don't want to be rude!"

"Sango, if you don't care about the guy then you can be a little bit rude once in a while!"

"But I don't want to be rude to anybody!"

"Figure something out, ok? We can reschedule if you need to, but Rin is pretty busy with her animal shelter and stuff. That and Sesshomaru."

"I'll tell him I forgot that I already had plans," Sango replied.

After she hung up, she called Kuranosuke back. "Hey Kuranosuke, I just remembered that I already have plans. We can go to dinner tomorrow night if you want."

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," Kuranosuke replied. Sango hung up.

Inuyasha ended up picking the three girls up and dropping them off at a restaurant. The three of then had been friends since elementary school, Rin having met both of them in third grade when Sango and Kagome already knew each other. They had a great time, and even ran into their friend Ayame, whom they had met in sixth grade.

Inuyasha ended up driving all four of them home.

Rin was quite small for her age, and sometimes acted like a child. She had a big heart, especially towards animals. She even owned an animal shelter. She was head over heels for Inuaysha's older step brother, Sesshomaru, who was a full demon.

Ayame, on the other hand, was a wolf demon. She had bright red pigtails, and had a major crush on this wolf demon named Koga in high school. Koga, however, had liked Kagome. They didn't know where Koga is now, but Ayame still liked him. She had dated other men, but she still loved Koga, even though they had never dated.

When Sango got home, she lied on her bed and thought about the last few days. She thought about Miroku, and the dream she had had the night before, and the dream she had had five years ago. She wondered why she thought these things. They couldn't possibly be linked, right? She had, in fact, dreamt that Miroku had died in battle slaying some sort of demon. Although she didn't remember all of her dream, she was still embarrassed by it. Why did she have to dream of something like that when he was right there? She sighed as her thoughts wandered, and eventually just fell asleep right there in her clothes.

Miroku, however, had spent his day avoiding Koharu. She was kind of obsessed, and was set on marrying Miroku. So of course he had to avoid her. He hoped she would find someone else to bug that actually liked her so she would stop bothering him. He locked his doors and ignored her calls all day.

After a while of her trying to sneak in, he was finally at peace. Until someone rang the doorbell.

He opened the door to see Koharu standing there. And she was holding a knife.


	6. What Happened?

Dream Boy

Chapter 6: What Happened..?

"Oh, Koharu," Miroku said nervously to the girl standing in front of him. "What a pleasant surprise…"

Koharu sighed. "I'm not going to murder you, I just wanted you to let me in," Koharu said, stepping into the apartment.

"What brings you here…?" Miroku asked.

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me!"

"Well we broke up, didn't we?"

"But can't we still be friends?!"

Miroku thought for a moment. Friends… "Koharu, you know there's no such thing as just friends with me."

"Well why not?"

"Because it always ends up being more than that!"

"Why did you break up with me?" Koharu asked suddenly.

"Um…because…well…" He couldn't tell her it was because of Sango, and he couldn't tell Sango that, either. But he also didn't want to sound like a flirting cheat. "Because I wanted to be open to other options?" he tried.

"So basically you just want to flirt?" Koharu concluded.

"Well…"

"Ok!" Koharu squealed as she jumped on Miroku and knocked him over onto the floor, kissing him. Despite being the pervert that he was, he tried to get her off. But that would have seemed too weird, wouldn't it? That would seem like he was hiding something. So instead he pretended that the fall had knocked him out.

And it worked, too.

The next day, Sango did what she normally did, which was reading and writing. But when it was time to get ready for dinner with Kuranosuke, she almost forgot about it.

Not that she cared much anyways.

But it only took her ten minutes to get ready, so she remembered in time. She wore a dress that wasn't so fancy, but still… was. Her hair was up in a ponytail, like usual, and she stuffed her phone and a few dollars into a small purse.

When the doorbell rang, it was a bit early, but she opened the door anyways. The person at the door, however, wasn't Kuranosuke. It was Miroku.

"Eh?" Sango said when she opened the door.

"Oh, hi Sango," Miroku said. "Sorry to bother you if you're busy, I just thought you wouldn't be…"

"Well I am going somewhere, but it's no problem," she brunette replied, smiling. "I'd much rather hang out with you than go to where I'm going…"

"And where is that?" Miroku asked.

Just then the two heard a car door slam, and Kuranosuke walked up to the doorway.

"Hello, Sango" he said. Then he looked to Miroku, as if just now noticing him. "Who's this..?"

"Oh, um, this is my friend, Miroku," Sango explained. "He just stopped by to see what I was doing… But he didn't know I was going to dinner… Um, Miroku, this is Kuranosuke."

"Alright then, let's go," Kuranosuke said, extending his hand for Sango, who took it hesitantly and stepped out of her house, blushing not because of Kuranosuke but because Miroku was standing right there.

"Sorry Miroku…" Sango said.

"No, it's quite alright," Miroku replied. "I'll be… somewhere. Have fun." He waved and walked off towards his house, a hint of anger in his voice.

Sango closed the door to her house and walked to Kuranosuke's fancy car. But she was watching Miroku walk home. She sighed as she climbed into the car, looking at the window while Kuranosuke drove to wherever they were going.

Kuranosuke was indeed rich. His parents were rich, and his grandparents, and all the way to whoever became rich in the first place. Not that Sango gave a crap.

They went to a fancy restaurant, which was why Sango had decided to wear a dress. She knew they would be going somewhere fancy. Kuranosuke had said that this was just to catch up, but Sango knew that what he wanted was a date.

When she got there, Sango couldn't help but stare out the window, thinking. She often overthought things, and this was one of those times. That hint of anger in Miroku's voice had sprung up so many thoughts, and she couldn't focus on Kuranosuke. Not that she wanted to.

"Sango?" Kuranosuke asked. "Are you all right?"

"O-of course," Sango replied, turning away from the window and towards Kuranosuke. "I'm just thinking."

"Well this dinner was to catch up, and we can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"Right… So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

"How has your life been since high school, people you've dated, friends, family, anything that I don't already know."

"O-ok…"

"I'll start," Kuranosuke said before Sango could say anything. "I work for my father's company. All the money I used to buy the car, these clothes, and this food is earned from my job there."

"Hmm… well I don't have a job yet, really. I was going to become a waitress for a while, but I never got around to it. The money I have was saved up from babysitting from when I was in high school, but I have to get some sort of job soon or I might run out of money… I'm still friends with Kagome and Rin."

"I could help you if you have a money problem," Kuranosuke offered.

"No thanks, I want to earn my own money. I don't need charity."

"It wouldn't be charity if we were married."

"What? Married?! When did this come up?!"

"Sango, I have loved you for a very long time. You should know that. I want you to be my bride."

Sango couldn't look him in the eyes. 'How could this be happening?!' she thought. 'We only went on one date in high school and the only other time was this! How am I supposed to turn him down…?'

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kuranosuke asked.

"I have to decline," Sango replied. "I can't get married right now… And I wouldn't want to rush into anything! Can't you find someone more suitable to be your bride?"

"No one is more suitable than you."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Kuranosuke smiled. "It's alright. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"I-I don't feel well, can you take me home..?" Sango asked.

"Oh, alright…" Kuranosuke replied.

"I'm really sorry to… ruin the dinner…"

"It's quite alright. And we could always reschedule."

"Can you just take me home?"

And so Kuranosuke drove Sango home. He said goodbye, and Sango waved. But when she reached into her purse, she realized that she had forgotten to bring her house key when she had left the house. She looked to where Kuranosuke's car had been, but he had already left. And then it started to rain.

Miroku had been a bit angry when he saw Kuranosuke. But it wasn't like normal anger, or even jealousy. He wasn't really sure. And he didn't go home right away, he went to a bar. What was he supposed to do? He never really did much, and he needed to do something. So he went out, had a beer, flirted with some women. On the walk home he had to pass Sango's house, and when he did he looked over at it to see a girl sitting on the front stoop, crying in the rain.

"Sango?" he stopped walking and stepped closer, then started running towards the house. "Sango!"

The brunette didn't look up at first, but when she did she saw the worried face of Miroku.

"Sango, what on earth happened?!" Miroku asked.

"I… Didn't have my house key…" she stuttered.

"Well why didn't you tell Kuranosuke?!"

"He had already… left…"

"Does anyone you know have an extra?"

"Kagome does…"

"Why didn't you call her?!"

"She must be… out with Inuyasha… or asleep… Or both… I didn't want to bother her…" Sango replied tears and rain streaming down her face. Her hair had come out of its ponytail, and she was soaked from the rain.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You seemed… angry… or something…"

"Let's go to my place…" Miroku suggested, as it was really the only option he could think of.

Sango nodded and attempted to stand up, but couldn't. So Miroku carried her home, bridal style. One of her shoes was missing, and she was still crying. Just… less. She fell asleep while Miroku was carrying her.

'Poor Sango…' Miroku thought. 'She was just trying to keep everybody happy…'

When they got to Miroku's apartment, he lied Sango down on the couch so she could sleep. And he slept on the floor next to the couch in case she woke up wondering what happened.


	7. You All Make Me So Happy

Dream Boy

Chapter 7: You All Make Me Happy

Sango awoke to find that she was on a couch. It was about 8 am, and the sun was just up. Miroku was asleep on the floor next to her. She sat up and looked down at her dress, which was pretty much ruined. She was also wearing one shoe.

'Did he sleep on the floor the entire night?' Sango wondered. The last thing she remembered was Miroku finding her sitting in front of her house. She wondered whether or not she should wake him up, but she didn't have to, because he woke up just then.

"Mir… Miroku…?" the brunette stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, Sango, you're awake…" Miroku said, sitting up.

"Did you sleep on the floor?"

"Yes…"

The girl smiled. "Thank you…"

"For what? Sleeping on the floor?"

"For being there for me. I've only known you for two weeks and it feels like I've known you my whole life…"

"Well what are best friends for if they can't be there for you when you need them?"

"Right…"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Miroku asked.

"Um, sure, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Of course! But still, all I have is cereal."

"That's fine…"

And Miroku even brought it to her on the couch, also getting a bowl for himself.

After finishing the cereal, Sango stood up. "I should be going now. I've caused you enough trouble."

"Where are you going to go? And you only have one shoe…"

"I'll go to Kagome's house. I need to borrow her key, and then I'll go home and unlock my door, and then I'll give it back to her."

"Again, you only have one shoe."

"I can manage."

"How about you call Kagome and get her and Inuyasha to pick you up..? That way she won't have to walk the whole way."

"I can do this myself…"

"You don't always have to do everything for yourself, you can rely on others sometimes…"

"But I wouldn't want to bother-"

"Call Kagome. She's your friend, she will understand. Trust me."

Sango sighed. "Alright…" then she realized something. "I don't have my purse! My phone was inside it!"

"Don't worry, I have a phone. You can use mine," Miroku offered, holding out his cell phone.

"Oh, thanks," Sango said, taking the phone. Then she realized something else. "…I don't know Kagome's phone number."

"That's alright, I have Inuyasha's number," Miroku resolved.

"Thanks..." Sango replied. She went to contacts and dialed Inuyasha's number, then explained her situation. Pretty soon Inuyasha pulled up to the apartment building, Kagome in the passenger seat. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them outside.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, running towards her. "What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine now… I just need to borrow my spare key…" Sango replied.

"Alright," Kagome said. "Let's go…"

"O-ok…" Sango replied. "Thanks again, Miroku!" she exclaimed before getting in the car, a smile on her face.

"You don't need to thank me," Miroku replied. "That's what friends are for."

After the three of them had left, Miroku went back up to his apartment. He still wasn't sure who Kuranosuke was, but he knew that he was definitely richer than himself. And that Sango went on an actual date with him.

He sighed as he thought about this, the events of last night playing through his mind. Was he really just a pervert? A ladies man? A flirting lecher? Or was he just searching for the right woman to call his own?

Whatever it was, he was yet to find out. His mind might be set on one thing, but his heart was set on another.

"Stop the car!" Sango exclaimed. She had just remembered something, and she owed someone an explanation.

"What the hell, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. "What was that for?!"

"Take me back to Miroku's house! I need to explain something!"

"Sango, can't that wait until we get this whole key situation figured out?" Kagome reasoned.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I need to do this now."

"You heard her, Inuyasha," Kagome said to the half-demon driving the car. "Turn around!"

Sango ran into the apartment building and all the way up the stairs to Miroku's apartment. She flew open the door to find Miroku sitting on the couch.

"Sango? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just owe you an explanation…"

"An explanation for what?"

"For last night!"

"What about it..?"

"I…" Sango stammered. "Kuranosuke is an idiot who loves me and I hate him but I was trying to be nice! He asked me to marry him last night and I almost threw up… I'm sorry…" Sango said, now on her knees on the floor.

Miroku looked surprised. "What are you sorry for?"

"For making you think otherwise…"

Miroku looked worried for a moment, and then smiled with realization. "If I hadn't been angry, I wouldn't have ended up finding you on your front step. And then who knows what would have happened."

Sango looked up at the man on the couch. Why did he care so much about her? There was no reason to. But maybe he didn't need a reason. Maybe he just cared.

As Sango got back into Inuyasha's car, she was smiling. She really did have people who truly cared about her. And a whole lot more than she had thought.


	8. Happy Endings? Not So Much

Dream Boy

Chapter 8: Happy Endings? Not So Much

Miroku was still not free from Koharu. Although he avoided her as best as he could, he couldn't hide forever. Once she saw him in the park and she jumped him, much to his surprise. But he was starting to expect these sudden attacks from his crazy ex-girlfriend.

But one day, he was in the park with Sango. They were sitting on a bench, talking, and Koharu came running over to Miroku, paying no attention to Sango whatsoever.

"Oh, uh, Koharu!" Miroku managed to exclaim before Koharu pulled him by his hand away from the bench and knocked him over onto the grass, all in a matter of seconds. Sango just blinked and watched as Miroku turned pale and Koharu tried to kiss him. And then the brunette burst out laughing.

The other two looked up at her, Koharu sitting on Miroku's stomach and Miroku lying down in the grass.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but laugh," Sango explained, smiling. "Is this your ex-girlfriend, Miroku?"

"Oh, um-"

"I'm Koharu!" Koharu exclaimed before Miroku could offer an explanation. "And who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of Miroku's," Sango replied, smiling.

Miroku didn't look very please, although Koharu got off of Miroku and sat on the bench next to Sango. Miroku stood up and watched in awe as the two women got along perfectly fine. His ex-girlfriend and his best friend were getting along. This must be some kind of twisted dream! But it wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

"I love Miroku a lot," Koharu explained to Sango. "He's so handsome and cute!"

Sango laughed a bit. "Alright then. How about his eyes?"

"His eyes?"

"Yes, they're so blue! And with a hint of purple, too," Sango said. "Indigo."

"I guess they are pretty great," Koharu agreed. Then she seemed to realize something. "Hey wait a second!" she exclaimed, standing up and facing Miroku. "You told me you don't have friends that are girls because it always turns to be something more! You liar! Either you were lying then, or Sango's more than just a friend!"

"Calm down, Koharu!" Miroku said, stepping back.

Sango stood up. "Is that what you said?" she asked Miroku, a hint of anger in her voice. But a different anger than when Miroku met Kuranosuke. "Were you lying about that? Because I know that I'm no more than your best friend."

Miroku took another step backwards, as both women seemed very scary at the time. "C-calm down Sango, and you too Koharu… I didn't lie to either of you…"

"And how is that possible?" Koharu asked.

"Uhhh well…." Miroku took another step backwards, and the two girls each took a step forwards.

"Tell me, Miroku," Sango began. "You didn't tell Koharu about me, did you?"

"N-no…"

"But we're only friends. So you told Koharu that you were never friends with a woman, and could only be more than that," the brunette continued. "Was this before or after you met me?"

"Umm well…" the nervous and scared Miroku took yet another step backwards.

"Tell us," Koharu added.

"It was after!" Miroku replied.

"So the why did you say that?" Sango asked.

"Koharu had a knife in her hand! I wasn't going to be rude!" Miroku exclaimed. The two women got closer.

"So you lied to me?!" Koharu asked.

"Well yes, but only because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Anything else you lied about?" Koharu asked, stepping closer. Miroku stepped backwards.

"I wasn't really passed out when you knocked me onto the floor!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Anything you lied to me about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, Sango, I swear!" Miroku exclaimed. There was a pond behind him, and he couldn't step back any farther. But the two women were still full tsundere.

Suddenly Koharu squealed and jumped Miroku. The two landed in the pool, Koharu hanging on to Miroku's neck as he swam to shore, looking very unhappy. Both girls had returned to normal, at least.

Miroku and Sango continued to walk through the park, as Koharu had gone back home to change clothes.

"Shouldn't we leave so she won't find us…?" Sango asked Miroku after he told her that Koharu was crazy and wouldn't leave him alone.

"She knows where I live, it's not like it would be any better. And would you want to be in a room above the ground with only one exit besides jumping out the window?"

Sango thought for a moment. "She doesn't know where I live," she concluded.

"Well I suppose, but if she finds out where you live that could put you in serious danger…"

"She won't find out. And just in case, leave your phone at your house so there's no way she can track you."

"My phone is ruined," Miroku replied, taking a soaking wet phone out of his pocket.

"Oh… Right, it must have gotten wet from the pond…"

"Alright, so we'll go to your house. But we won't know when she'll be done stalking my apartment, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to leave…"

"That's ok. I don't have anything to do. And I can just make ramen or something for dinner if you end up staying that long."

And so the two of them walked to Sango's house, well, ran, in case Koharu would be coming back to the park soon.

When they got inside, Miroku told Sango to lock all the doors and window and pull all the blinds down.

"Why? She doesn't know we're here!" protested Sango

"You can never be too safe when dealing with Koharu…" Miroku replied.

"No wonder you broke up with her…" Sango muttered, doing what Miroku had asked.

And so the two of them watched TV for a few hours. They had known each other for about six weeks by then, and were still best friends. Inuyasha and Kagome were still together, and it seemed they would be for a while. And Kuranosuke… well, Sango had ignored all his calls. He didn't even wait until she had gotten into her house the night she had forgotten her key, and Sango did not want to speak of marrying the obnoxious rich idiot who did not interest her one bit.

And you know what Koharu has been doing.

But just then the doorbell rang, and Sango looked through the peephole to see none other than Kuransouke, the obnoxious rich idiot himself. But a plan formed in Sango's head.

"Miroku, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I need you to help me drive off Kuranosuke."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to do that?"

"Can you pretend that we're dating?" Sango asked him.

"Hm? Of course…" Miroku replied, standing up from the couch.

"Alright, but you have to make it seem realistic," Sango said. She could be quite a good actress when she wanted to be. And you'll need to remember that for this upcoming event.

"I'll try my best," Miroku agreed, walking over to Sango.

Sango opened the door to reveal Kuranosuke holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hello, Sango," he greeted her. Then he noticed Miroku, and frowned.

"Hi Kuranosuke," Sango replied.

"And what is he doing here?" Kuranosuke asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Miroku asked in response.

Kuranosuke ignored his comment and returned his attention to Sango. "I brought you flowers to show my love."

"Eh?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "What love?"

"My love for you, of course," Kuranosuke replied.

"But we're not dating…" Sango said.

"Well we should be then, shouldn't we?" Kuranosuke asked.

Sango was about to respond, but then Miroku grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She was a bit surprised for a second, but then smiled, realizing what he was trying to do.

"And you're going to say that with me standing right here?" Miroku asked.

"You really shouldn't, should you…?" Sango added.

"Why Sango, do you mean to tell me that you would rather date this fool than me?" Kuranosuke asked.

"I would and I am," Sango replied.

"I don't believe it!" Kuranosuke exclaimed.

"Well… You should," Sango said. And then she grabbed Miroku's face and kissed him right on the lips. And you can bet that Miroku was surprised. Then the brunette looked back at Kuranosuke, not even blushing.

Kuranosuke dropped the flowers on Sango's doorstep and angrily walked to his fancy sports car. When he had left, Sango grinned and looked at Miroku. "We did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we did," Miroku replied, smiling.

But then they noticed something across the street.

Oh crap.

The girl across the street squealed when she saw the two of them, and came running right across the street towards them.

"Close the door!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango closed it, but Miroku grabbed the flowers from the doorstep right before.

"Miroku, what did you grab the flowers for..?" Sango asked.

"Kuranosuke brought them for you, least you could do is put them in some water," Miroku replied.

"But I don't like Kuranosuke…"

"Well you don't have to hate him."

"But I do hate him!"

"Why?"

"Because… Well I'm not sure…"

"You shouldn't. If I were you I would marry him. He has money, and you would be in good hands. He wouldn't let anything happen to you…"

"But I don't want to marry him!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well why not?"

"Because that wouldn't be love!"

"This isn't a fairytale. You can't expect to-"

"I want fall in love! I don't want to marry someone who is rich just so I will live a good life! I want to be happy! How am I supposed to live my life if I'm not happy with it? I'd rather be poor and homeless than marry someone for their money! And I'm not going to give up and marry the first guy to ask! I'm going to find the right guy, even if it takes me twenty years!"

"How are you going to do that if you live in reality? Nothing ends happy here. There aren't any happy endings. There's always going to be something wrong with it! This isn't a fantasy! It isn't a dream! You can try as hard as you want to fall in love, but that doesn't mean it will happen! And even if you fall in love, how do you know that the person will love you back? Something always goes wrong!"

"But that's when you try harder. You try until you can't try anymore. And the trying is the fairytale part. Who said anything about happy endings? As long as you're in love, everything feels happy. Even when you're sad, nothing can go wrong. And even if something goes wrong, you're still in love, which makes everything ok." The brunette smiled.

Miroku didn't have anything else to say. He stepped closer, staring into Sango's eyes. And then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

And then the door flew opened to reveal a very angry Koharu. But the two didn't care. Heck, they didn't even notice. Sango still didn't know it was dream boy that she was kissing, but she didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was him.

Although Koharu cared, for sure. She slammed the door, causing the two humans who were apparently in love to look up at her, surprised.

Oh crap.


	9. Wut

Dream Boy

Chapter 9: Wut

The two humans were tied up in Sango's small basement.

Yes, Koharu was quite insane.

Luckily their mouths weren't taped, but Koharu warned them that if they tried to scream she would… Well, she held up her knife.

"What exactly are you planning to do with us?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, nothing," Koharu replied. "Just make sure you won't fall for anyone besides me."

Sango sent Miroku a look that said I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-getting-me-dragged-into-this-mess-but-right-after-I-kill-her.

"Koharu, you can't just threaten to murder me and my friend because I broke up with you," Miroku said, attempting to reason with her.

"Friend?" Koharu repeated angrily. "You kissed her right in front of me!"

"I broke up with you! You have to get over it!"

"I'll never get over you. You're amazing! No one is better than you!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Koharu, you're supposed to find someone you love who loves you in return. Otherwise it doesn't work out," Sango explained.

"You shut up!" Koharu yelled. "I might hesitate to kill Miroku, but I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"Sango, I suggest you keep quiet," Miroku said. "She's right, and I don't want you getting hurt. I'm the one who dragged you into all this…"

"Both of you shut up!" Koharu yelled.

"Koharu, will you come here a second?" Miroku asked.

"Why of course!" Koharu exclaimed, flouncing over to Miroku, who whispered something in her ear. She blushed. "Really? You'd do that? We've never done that before!" she squealed.

'What did he say..?' Sango thought.

"But you have to let us go afterwards, alright?" Miroku added.

Koharu grinned. "Of course."

She dragged a pale Miroku into the closet.

"Well that didn't work…" Miroku said. He and Sango were now in the same position they were in before.

"I don't want to know what you were doing in there," Sango replied. "It's a good thing that I don't keep anything in that closet."

"SHUT UP!" Koharu yelled. "Or you'll both be killed!"

"I'd rather die than be here right now…" Sango muttered. Then she got an idea. She gave Miroku an I'm-sorry-for-what-I'm-about-to-do look, and then sighed dreamily. "If only Kuranosuke were here to save me…"

This got Koharu's attention. "Kuranosuke?"

"Yes, the man I am in love with! He would surely save me from any danger he knew I was in!" Sango replied in a somewhat fake voice. But only Miroku would recognize this fakeness, which was the reason Sango did so.

"But… you kissed Miroku," Koharu said.

"He kissed me! I didn't want to, but he forced it! And I was glad when you walked in to stop it before it went any farther!"

"Really?!" Koharu asked eagerly.

"Yes! But now I am tied up, and that is Miroku's fault as well!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Koharu exclaimed. "It was a misunderstanding! I thought you were in love with my Miroku!"

"Why on earth would anyone think that!?"

And so the ropes on Sango were released. But Miroku wasn't so lucky.

Sango sent him a sorry-not-sorry look before Koharu dragged him into the closet once more. "Sango! Wait! Sangooo!" Miroku wailed before the door was shut.

Although he was released after that. And Koharu left, thinking that nothing could possibly happen between Miroku and Sango.

But neither of the two knew what they were going to do about Koharu now.

"Well, that was… something," Miroku concluded when they were alone in Sango's living room once again.

"Yes it… certainly was. More so for you than for me though," Sango replied with a smirk.

"So you're not mad about that..?" Miroku asked.

"No, why would I be? Did you see my face before you were dragged into the closet the second time? I was about to burst out laughing!" Sango exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry for getting you dragged into all this," Miroku apologized.

"Well you helped me get rid of Kuranosuke, so I guess you made up for it," Sango replied.

"But still, she could find out that you lied. And then it would be even worse…"

"But now we have time to think of a plan."

"True…" Miroku said, sitting down next to her.

Suddenly Sango stood up from the couch. "I know! We could get Koharu and Kuranosuke together!"

"What? How are we supposed to do that?"

"I'll figure something out," Sango replied.

"Alright then… I should probably be going home now."

"Why?"

"Because… I came here to get away from Koharu, didn't I?"

"No way! You're not leaving now! You kissed me an hour ago and you haven't said a word about it! You can't just leave now!"

"Oh, right…"

"What's wrong..?"

"Nothing, I kind of forgot about the kiss…"

"What?! How could you forget it?!"

"I dunno…"

"I might seem lame for saying this, but… that was my first kiss…" Sango said shyly.

Miroku looked up at her. "What? Sango, you're twenty and you just had your first kiss?"

"Yeah, I never really dated anyone. I went on ONE DATE with Kuranosuke just to be nice, but that was about it."

"Why? You're beautiful, hasn't anyone else asked you out?"

Sango sat back down on the couch. "Tons of people, but I turned them all down."

"Why?! Were they all ugly?"

"No, a lot of them were cute, but I still turned them down."

"Why…?"

"Because I didn't want to fall in love…!"

"But why ever not?"

The brunette sighed. "Because of a guy that probably doesn't exist."

"And you might that be..?"

"It was a dream I had when I was fifteen. I dreamt that there was this building thing and it filled with lava. And I was there, and this other guy was there. He was… amazingly handsome. And he saved my life, I think, and then we went to his house and played video games," Sango explained. "And… he made me ramen," she added, giggling a little. The smile on her face was more than dreamy as she thought about the one guy that would make her life complete, having not explained her dream to anyone in five years.

Miroku didn't respond, he just sat there and thought.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I've been stuck on this guy ever since," Sango finished, looking at Miroku with a smile. "But I don't know when I'll meet him, or if I already have, or if he even exists."

"Oh…" was all Miroku could say.

"I'm sorry; I just kind of lost myself in thought for a second. I'm sorry you had to hear that… You can leave if you want…"

"Why do you sound so defeated all of a sudden?" Miroku asked.

"Why… Why do you look so defeated?" the brunette asked.

"No reason…"

"Me neither…"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, and then Sango continued. "When you kissed me, I kind of forgot about dream boy for a second. I wanted my first kiss to be with him, but now I feel that I've wasted my whole life trying to find him."

"But if you had… then I would never have met you…" Miroku replied.

"N-no, you still might have…"

"No, you would probably be out with someone better," Miroku said, standing up. "I should probably leave now. Good night, Sango."

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed, standing up. "Why do you have to leave all of a sudden?! Stop this! Why do you try to leave every time I mention another guy?!"

"Because I know that you're wasting your time with me. You deserve more than me, even as a friend. You deserve people like Kuranosuke and your dream guy. Not me, I'm worthless."

"You're not worthless! If you were worthless to me I wouldn't be friends with you! Please don't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because I would be scared that you won't come back…"

There was a silence, and then…

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I won't leave you."

"Eh?"

Miroku smiled and turned to face her. "Let's watch a movie."

"Umm… Ok."

And so the two watched a movie together. And Sango didn't fall asleep this time. And it wasn't a horror movie. And when it was over, guess what happened?

"Sango?" Miroku asked. "Are you asleep?"

"No…"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Eh?!" the brunette blushed. "Why did you… I mean, how come… uhh yes," she replied nervously.

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean, since you asked…"

"Don't just say yes to be nice. Say yes to say yes."

"Then… Yes."

((A/N: I was tired when I wrote this…))


	10. I Wrote Most Of This Chapter At 10pm

Dream Boy

Chapter 10: I Wrote Most Of This Chapter At 10pm

The next day, Sango and Miroku went to the movies. Miroku still didn't have a phone, but he didn't care. And Koharu was nowhere to be found. Friends went to the movies together, right? It was nighttime, and Sango was tired. She ended up falling asleep on Miroku's shoulder again. But when the movie was over and Miroku shook her awake, her eyes opened in alarm.

"Sango? What happened..?" Miroku asked.

"U-um, nothing," Sango replied. "I should go. Like, right now. Thanks for… this. I have to go. Bye!" And so the brunette stood up and raced right out of the movie theater, Miroku trying to chase after her.

"Wait! Sango!" he called out. But she didn't answer, just ran.

What was this about, you might ask? Sango had had another dream. Another dream about Dream Boy. She had dreamt of him kissing her. Just one kiss that seemed to last an eternity. And so she left because she knew she had to find him. He was the only one for her.

What she didn't know was that it was the old version of Dream Boy, the one that was only 16. And she was the old Sango, the one who was 15. And she still couldn't figure out what his face looked like. Just his eyes. But she still couldn't put the pieces together.

'Where is he?!' Sango thought while running home. 'Where is dream boy?!'

Miroku sighed as he walked home, hoping Sango made it home safely. He hadn't thought about this, really. Maybe Sango just wanted to stay friends. What had made her run out like that? All these thoughts ran through his head as he walked. He saw a few couples on his way home, and sighed again. They were happy, why couldn't he be? It was Sango that he wanted, wasn't it?

Even he wasn't sure of this. He had always loved… women. But no one had ever made him feel as rejected as Sango had. He had always been able to move on. But it seemed he wasn't this time.

Not that they were officially dating, or that she had officially broken up with him. But he had never had such a relationship as he had with Sango. He had never been just friends with a woman. Sure, he had tried, but it had always ended up being more than that. His lechery had always gotten the best of him. And he hadn't cared. Until now.

But apparently Sango didn't want to date him. It felt strange to him, to care about a woman in this way. Of course he wouldn't mind staying friends with Sango, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do that much longer; that he would up doing something stupid that friends don't…do.

But why had Sango run off like that? As these strange thoughts ran through his head as he walked home, Koharu ran up next to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey Roku!" she exclaimed.

"Koharu?" he stared at her, surprised. "Hey don't… don't call me that…"

"Why not? It's a cute nickname for you!" she exclaimed.

"Just… don't."

"Alright, I won't, but I need a new nickname for ya then!" she grinned.

Miroku sighed. "Whatever you want, Koharu, I don't care."

"Why're you so sad all of a sudden? You've never been so sad around me like this!"

"I'm not sad…"

The girl frowned. "You are, obviously! Come on, Miroku, tell me!"

"But you'll just get mad at me…"

"Huh? Oh, is it Sango? I'm over you, so don't worry about me getting jealous. I found someone way better!"

With this Miroku looked up at her. "You what?"

"Yeah! His name is Kuranosuke!"

Miroku laughed. "Really? Kuranosuke?"

"What, you know 'im?"

"You bet I do, he used to like Sango!"

"He did?! Really?!"

"Yeah…"

There was a bit of a pause, and then Koharu spoke. "So what's bothering ya?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"No it isn't! It's something!"

"It's nothing…."

Koharu frowned once again, then grabbed Miroku's hand. "Alright then, I'll have to use desperate measures! You're coming with me!"

And so she dragged Miroku all the way to her house at lightning speed, causing his hair to come out of its ponytail and fly about his face, and threw his on the couch.

"What the- Koharu what the hell are you doing?!"

The girl just giggled and replied with "You said you liked to flirt, and I said I'd flirt with you any day!"

"Wait! Stop, stop! Fine I'll tell you!" Miroku exclaimed, holding up his hand in an attempt to stop the insane girl in front of him. He sat up on the couch.

"Ok!" Koharu replied, satisfied, and plopped onto the couch next to him.

And so Miroku told Koharu about how his date with Sango went terribly wrong. She thought carefully for a few seconds, and then replied with some surprisingly helpful advice.

"You said she ran off when she woke up, right?!"

"Yeah."

"She must have had a dream! One that scared her or made her realize something!"

"Wait a second… a dream! That's it!" Miroku replied, standing up from the couch. He had to call Sango. "Thanks for all your help, Koharu!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door. "And stick with Kuranosuke, will ya?"

Sango sighed, sitting down on the couch.

What happened back there?! She ran out of the movies, barely managing to thank him, and all because of a dream?

But dreams can be more powerful than you might think.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up, but didn't recognize the number. She was surprised to hear Miroku's voice on the other end.

"Sango?"

"Miroku..? How'd you get a phone?!"

"This is Koharu's phone. And why did you run out back there?!"

"I'm sorry… I can't explain it right now. But… could we stay just friends for a while?"

There was a silence. Then, "Why not…"

He hung up, and Sango sat back down on the couch. She knew it wouldn't really be the same between them, and she missed all the moments they had had before, but… what about dream boy?!

Did he exist? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

But those eyes… they seemed too real to be just a dream. She didn't know where she would find eyes like that, but… they had to be real!

And yet she still couldn't piece everything together.

She spent the next month pretty much alone, occasionally going out somewhere with Kagome and once with Ayame and Rin, but otherwise in her room, writing or reading a story or book. She hadn't received any calls from Miroku, and hadn't attempted to call him since she didn't know if he had gotten a new phone and didn't want to call Koharu.

Finally she decided to go for a walk, and she saw Kuranosuke and Koharu sitting together on a park bench. Koharu waved to her and exclaimed "Hi!"

Sango walked over to them. "Koharu? Kuranosuke?"

"Sango, it's nice to see you again," Kuranosuke said politely.

"It sure is!" Koharu exclaimed.

"I didn't know you two were together," Sango replied.

"Didn't Miroku tell you?" Koharu asked. "I told him about a month ago."

"Oh, Miroku? No, he didn't tell me…"

"Speaking of Miroku," Kuranosuke said. "How are you two doing?"

"Oh, um, we aren't together… anymore," the brunette replied.

Kuranosuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, it doesn't really surprise me much. You deserve better than that."

"It wasn't his fault," Sango replied. "I broke up with him because he wasn't the one I was looking for. There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wasn't dream boy!"

"Well there's no reason you can't be friends," Koharu said, smiling.

"But… he hasn't called me in a month…" Sango replied.

"That idiot," Kuranosuke said. "Don't worry about him, Sango, you deserve better. He probably found some other girl and is off with her right now."

"Oh…" Sango said, looking down. "Right… What an idiot…"

"Sango, are you ok?!" Koharu asked.

"I'm fine," Sango said, then ran back to her house.

They were going to karaoke, just her and Kagome.

Yeah, just the two of them.


	11. Just Friends

Dream Boy

Chapter 11: Just Friends

The two girls decided to walk to karaoke since it was still light out, and Kagome said she could get Inuyasha to pick them up if afterwards. And so they walked there, and when they got there guess who else were there? Ayame and Rin!

And so all for girls talked and laughed just like they were in high school again, only… without all the drama. But things did get a bit 'dramatic', just not really high-school-drama.

"Guess what?!" Ayame said excitedly.

"What?!" All three girls replied.

"I saw Koga yesterday!"

"Really?!" Rin asked.

"Yes!" the red-head replied. "And I gave him my number and he gave me his!"

"Did you talk?!" Kagome asked.

"Well sort of, I know that he's single, and he looks just as cute as before!"

"Well maybe you'll end up dating!" Rin exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Ayame replied.

"It's surprising that you've liked someone for so long!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know, but it just seems so… right! He's perfect for me!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll go out! And then get married! And then hook up and have little wolf cubs!" Rin squealed.

The other girls giggled a bit, and Ayame even blushed a little.

"So, anything new with Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked Rin.

"He's talked to me at least," Rin replied. Sesshomaru was a very independent man. He was lucky that Rin liked him so much, but he didn't really know it. He usually blocked out everyone, but Rin was determined to go deeper than just his cold exterior.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's been three years and you still haven't gotten very far?!"

Rin shook her head. "Trust me, I've tried really hard, but Sesshomaru is hard to break. But I've made some progress. He's lucky that I like him, because otherwise he would end up alone!"

"He does seem to scare quite a few people…" Sango said.

"Although he is gorgeous," Kagome remarked. "What? I'm dating his brother, they look kind of alike…"

"So what's up with Miroku?" Ayame asked Sango. Kagome tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Miroku?" Sango repeated as if it were a word unknown to her. "Absolutely nothing, if you must ask. If you ask me he was a fool for even becoming my best friend. I haven't heard from him in two months, and I'm not even sure he got a new phone since the incident with Koharu. But he's probably out with some other girl right now; at least that's my theory. I guess he just can't have friends who are girls, just girlfriends. And quite a few of them, too."

The other three girls stared at the angry brunette sitting in front of them, and then Rin spoke up.

"So he hasn't spoken to you in two months?!" she asked.

"I don't even know if he lives in the same apartment anymore."

"And he hasn't been to your house?" Ayame asked.

"Nope."

"Do you care?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her, surprised. "W-what…?"

"I said do you care," Kagome repeated. "Do you care that you aren't friends anymore?"

"I guess I'm… not sure. I mean being friends was fun, but, he wanted to be more than that I guess…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well… I…"

"Any other karaoke singers for tonight?! Last call!" The guy running the karaoke thing announced.

"Let's sing something!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm in if you are…" Kagome said, smiling.

"Well I guess…" Sango added.

And so the four friends went up to the stage and ended up singing "Who Says" by Selena Gomez ((A/N: yeah, yeah, whatever… just keep reading!))

Afterwards they giggled and sat back down, wondering if anyone else would decide to sing something.

"What do I even do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, it doesn't matter what you do," Inuaysha replied. "As long as you show 'er how you feel."

The man thought for a moment, then sighed. "You're really no help, are you?"

"I just don't care much."

Miroku sighed again, and then walked over to the stage.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, tapping her shoulder excitedly. "Look!"

"Huh?" Sango replied, turning towards the stage.

And what she saw was an embarrassed Miroku about to attempt to sing.

"Um…" Miroku said into the microphone. "Alright then, I guess I'll just sing…"

And so he sang "Just Friends" by Frickin A

"Here I go, driving by your house, might as well throw some rocks at your window, yeahhh

But you don't seem to care

Or maybe you're not there

Probably out with someone else tryin to keep it on the down low

Just so ya know

I'm not takin this so well

Since I've been alone I've learned how to…

Cuss you out in Japanese

Organized my DVDs played solitaire again

And I hear that you're doin fine

Smilin' all the time

You really rub it in

When you say you're over me

And you wanna be just friends…"

((A/N: Blah, blah, blah…))

By the end, Sango was half blushing and half smirking, which didn't actually look all that great but showed her emotions too well which she was attempting to hide.

Miroku stepped down from the stage, and Sango burst out laughing.

"Sango! What was that for…" Miroku said.

"Sorry Miroku," Sango replied. "But that was hilarious."

"Why?"

"Because… it just was!"

"So I haven't seen you for two months and you just laugh?!"

"Sorry…" Sango replied.

"It's alright… I missed you…"

"Then why the hell didn't you come over?!"

"Well I wasn't sure what to do once I got there."

"So you spent two months thinking of what to say?"

"That and I still don't have a phone."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't have much money you know, not enough to buy a new one anyways, and I didn't figure that I needed one really…"

"Well you do need one! But if you couldn't afford it that's fine…"

There was a bit of silence, and then…

"I'm sorry."

Miroku looked at the brunette, surprised. "For what?"

"Everything. And nothing. I'm sorry about everything that was nothing. I didn't make an effort to stay in contact with you, either…"

"That's ok. I wasn't sure you wanted to stay in contact with me."

"Well why wouldn't I?!"

"Do you remember the last time we spoke on the phone?"

Sango thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, right… But couldn't we still be friends?!"

Miroku smiled. "Of course."

Another silence, and then…

"Miroku?" Sango said, looking down.

"What?"

"Can we… can we redo our date?"

"Hmm alright…"

Sango glared at him. "Why do you sound so strange all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Miroku replied, smiling.

The brunette crossed her arms. "Miroku, your mind better not have wondered off into some unknown place…"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You know perfectly well what I am trying to say."

"Fine, I do. But if we're going to redo our date, we're doing it right now!" Miroku exclaimed. Then he picked Sango up bridal style and began to exit the karaoke club.

"Miroku! Put me down!" Sango exclaimed.

"But I don't want to."

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To your house, where else?"

"Eh?! Miroku! What are you planning?!"

He smiled. "You'll see."

And so the two did what they did when they were best friends. Which they were. Except this time it actually counted as a date. But… not really.

And Sango stayed awake through the whole movie again, which was caused by overthinking, but she stayed awake anyways. And then she decided to try something, being the actress she was.

She pretended to be asleep near the end of the movie, and Miroku carried her up to her bed again like he did the first time. When he lied her down onto her bed, she whispered "Miroku…"

"What is it, Sango…?" Miroku asked.

"I… I think…" the brunette stuttered, pretending to talk in her sleep. Yes, it was kind of a risky move, but she needed to know something.

"You think what…?"

"I… I think I…"

"What?"

"I think I'm… In love…"

Miroku stared at her face for a few seconds. The girl that he loved had just mentioned in her sleep that she was in love. But… with him?

"S-Sango…" he stuttered.

"With you," Sango added, just to be sure.

"Do you really mean that? Or is it just another dream…?"

The brunette thought for a moment, trying to come up with something. "I really meant it."

'What do I do?!' Miroku asked himself. What was he supposed to do in the situation anyways?! Here he was, standing in her room, and even he couldn't decide what to do! And last time this happened he was awakened to being thrown across the room.

"Um, Sango, I have to go…"

"But… why..?"

"I don't want to get thrown across the room again, remember?"

"But… stay…"

Just then there was a crack of thunder outside, and the brunette squealed and threw her arms around Miroku's neck, startled.

"Huh? Sango…?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushed and let go. "Whoops… I think I blew my cover…" She smiled though.

Miroku laughed a bit. "Right…" 'Wait, she was faking?' he thought. 'Damnit! Well at least I didn't say anything stupid…'

Sango smirked. "Well I guess I can't call you a pervert tonight, since you didn't do a thing. And I won't be able to throw you across the room tomorrow, which is a shame, because that was fun."

"Well if it was that fun for you I wouldn't mind getting thrown across the room again," Miroku said with a smirk.

"You pervert! I meant throwing you across the room was fun, not…"

"And I didn't say staying in bed with you was fun. I didn't say a thing."

"You're still a pervert."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Well nothing really, but how should I know what you're thinking?!"

"You don't, so why should you call me a pervert?"

"Well because I can tell you're thinking something perverted!"

"How?"

"By your facial expressions!"

"What are you, some kind of spy?"

"Somewhat, but not necessarily. I can just tell certain things based on your appearance. Like that I can tell you're thinking something perverted by what your face is telling me."

"Well then I guess I should just leave since you'll probably end up killing me if you can read every thought…"

"What?! Miroku! You better not be thinking so many perverted thoughts!"

"I thought you could tell."

"Well now I can tell that you're just trying to annoy me."

"Alright, you got me."

"Ok…"

"I should go home now…"

"Oh, alright… But you don't have a phone, so how are we supposed to keep in touch? You don't know when I'll be home or not…"

"Well I have to go home sometime."

"I know… But you could stay in the other bedroom like you were going to do that other time."

"I suppose… It would be a pain to walk home this late…"

"Well then… ok."

((A/N: I was going to end the story here but the chapter is too long already. On that note I'll be writing the rest tomorrow or something. The lyrics to Just Friends were copied from memory and I don't own either songs mentioned in this chapter. Good luck to MirSan… Gosh this hard to write… Pervert…))

((A/N I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE A LONG TIME AGO BUT I NEVER ACTUALLY UPDATED IT CRAP SORRY I had the sudden urge to write MirSan today soooo... I'll write the next chapter now...))


	12. Remember

Dream Boy

Chapter 12: Remember

The next morning, Sango woke up and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She remembered what had happened last night a few seconds later, and through her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, smoothing out her hair with her hands.

She walked to the other bedroom where Miroku was to see if he was still asleep, and he was. She decided to go make breakfast, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

After making pancakes, she turned around holding a plate of them and there was Miroku, standing right there. She almost crashed into him, but stopped just in time.

"Miroku?" she asked. "What are you doing here…?"

"Well I wasn't going to stay upstairs all day," he replied.

"I mean I didn't hear you come down the stairs…"

"Oh, sorry about that. Those pancakes look good," he said, pointing to the pancakes.

"Well they better because that's you're breakfast."

And so they ate pancakes.

They talked and laughed, and the doorbell rang.

Sango got up to go answer the door, and Miroku followed her halfway.

The brunette opened the door to find Kagome standing there.

"Hey Sango!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to just drop by, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out..?"

"Oh, sure, but maybe not right this minute…"

Kagome noticed Miroku in the background, and immediately jumped to conclusions. "Wait, what's Miroku doing here? Did he stay the night?! Oh my gosh, Sango you-"

"Kagome! Nothing happened! He slept in the other bedroom this time…"

"Oh… Wait what do you mean by this time?!"

Sango face-palmed.

"Kagome, must you always jump to conclusions like this?" Miroku asked.

"But what did she mean by this time?! What happened last time?!"

"Nothing happened last time either!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome, I'll hang out with you later, okay? You can jump to conclusions then, when I have time to explain them less awkwardly, but not right now, OK?"

"What's so awkward about explaining things now?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed. "Nothing! It's just… easier! Kind of… Can you just do as I asked? Please?"

"Fiiiine," Kagome replied. "But I'll be back later."

She closed the door and skipped happily back to Inuyasha's car.

"They're alright," she said once she got in. "Just fine…"

Sango turned to face Miroku.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Inuyasha's car was out there. She didn't really come over to hang out with me, she just came to see how we were doing."

"Oh…" Miroku laughed. "That's Kagome for you."

"Yeah, it sure is… You should probably leave now, I guess. I mean, you don't have to… But there isn't much to do around here…"

"…Or we could go somewhere," Miroku suggested.

"Where…?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you."

"Huh?" Sango's eyes widened, then went back to normal. "Um… well it doesn't matter to me, either…"

"…Let's just go for a walk, then?"

"Sure," the brunette replied.

And so the two went for a walk.

That is what friends do, isn't it?

Well, it really isn't…

No, not friends. Well maybe.

They were only friends after all.

Unless…

Sango shook the thought out of her mind as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"What is it?"

"Remember last night when you pretended to love me?"

"Eh?!" Sango's face went a bit red, and then went mostly back to normal. "Um, what about it?"

"Why did you do that…"

Sango thought for a moment. "Well… I guess I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"But what if I had said something… different."

"What do you mean…?"

"Oh, you know, something more… revealing."

"Like…?"

"What if I had returned your feelings?"

"Well then… I'm not sure, it didn't turn out that way." She paused for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you ask me that?!"

"I just wanted to know…"

"Oh…"

'What is he trying to do here?!' the brunette wondered.

"Sango?"

"What?" Sango asked, a bit too angry-sounding.

"Remember when we kissed?"

"What?!"

"Do you remember?"

"Well… of course I remember, how could I forget the day Koharu tied us up in my basement?"

"We kissed twice, remember?"

"Yeah… But the first one was fake…"

"Yes, but the second one wasn't…"

"Right…"

"And you told me it was your first kiss, right?"

"Yes… It was… Well, technically the fake one was…"

"But your first real kiss."

"Right… What about it…?"

"And remember when you forgot your house key and I found you crying in the rain, missing your shoe?"

"Erm, yes…"

"And I brought you to my apartment and I slept on the floor next to you while you were on the couch?"

"How could I forget…?"

"And when you were half asleep and made me sleep with you?"

"Um, I don't really remember when it happened…"

"And then in the morning you threw me across the room?"

Sango gave a short laugh. "Yeah…"

"And when we walked around town for an entire day?"

"Miroku, why are you bringing this up?!"

"Because!"

"But why?"

"Because."

"Because why?!"

"Because… it's important to remember."

"To… remember…?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It just is. You're not supposed to question it."

((A/N: I AM SORRY BUT I CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO END THIS STORY OMG XDDD I'M GONNA DIE HELP ME I'm rlly hungry though wtf… I'll try to update soon but it's kind of hard to write three novels and two fanfictions at the same time plus school (I had like three tests this week and I'll have more before the school year ends) and homework and practicing my flute and managing like 9 instagram accs and my tumblr and eating and sleeping and reading Divergent and my birthday which is soon and actually having some free time sooooo ya…))


	13. And that is How You End a Story

Dream Boy

Chapter 13: And that is How You End a Story

After eating lunch at the same restaurant they did the first day they hung out together, Miroku walked Sango home. She said that she should probably be there when Kagome came back, if she was going to.

And so when Sango went inside her house, Miroku turned around to walk back to his apartment. But standing there was Kuranosuke.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," Miroku said.

"What are you doing here?" Kuranosuke asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Miroku replied. "Aren't you with Koharu now…?"

"We broke up," Kuranosuke replied.

"Did you realize how crazy she was, then?" Miroku asked.

"Well, yes…"

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I didn't think you would need to know."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you and Sango aren't dating, you were just pretending."

"That was almost two months ago," Miroku replied.

"So? Koharu told me what happened when you two were in the basement."

"Oh? Well if we were just pretending before, what makes you sure we weren't pretending then?"

"Oh, come on. You were pretending to be dating and then pretending not to be? Well which was it?!"

"Would you believe it was both…?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Kuranosuke exclaimed.

"Well, think about it. First we pretended to be dating, I'll admit to that. But then, when you left, we kissed. And so then Koharu saw us and tied us up in the basement. She let me go because I, well, I'm not going to go into detail about that, and she let Sango go because she pretended to be in love with you. And then Koharu left, thinking nothing could happen between the two of us."

"So did anything happen?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So nothing happened, then?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"DID ANYTHING HAPPEN OR NOT?!"

"Why are you here, anyways?"

"Well I came to see Sango, why else?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or at least not now. Kagome should be here any minute…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well why would I say not right now? I would say something to keep you away forever, wouldn't I? But you can just come back tomorrow."

"I'm busy tomorrow…" Kuranosuke replied.

"Oh, so you can't make time to see Sango, then? Even though you claim to care so much about her?"

"What? No, of course I can make time for her! But just not tomorrow!"

"I don't think you really understand what I'm trying to say…"

"Why am I listening to you, anyways?"

"Well because I'm Sango's best friend. I should make sure she's with the right person, shouldn't I?"

"Wait, so you don't care if I date her?"

"Of course I care! Why else would I be making sure you're right for her?"

"No, I meant you're not dating her yourself."

"I never said that."

"But then why aren't you telling me I can't date her?!"

"That's Sango's choice to make, not mine."

"What?!"

"I should be going now," Miroku said. "Good luck with whatever you're going to attempt." He walked past Kuranosuke and began the journey to his apartment.

Kuranosuke just stood there for a few seconds, and then began to walk back to his car, which was parked a few houses down.

What?!

A few minutes later the doorbell to Sango's house rang, and she opened it to find Kagome standing there. Inuyasha had indeed dropped her off, as she saw him sitting in his car, looking bored.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Tell me everything."

Sango closed the door, and she and Kagome walked to the living room. "There isn't much to tell."

"What do you mean?! Of course there is! He carried you bridal style out of the karaoke club to 'redo your date'! Tell me what happened afterwards!"

"Well, we watched a movie, and I fell asleep. And then he carried me up to my room."

"And?!"

"And… I woke up."

"And then what?"

"We talked a bit. And then he slept in the other bedroom."

"Oh…"

"WHY DO YOU SOUND SO DISAPPOINTED?!"

"Ehhhh no reason… Did anything else happen?"

"Not really. I made pancakes the next morning, and then you showed up."

"What happened after I left?"

Sango shrugged. "We walked around town for a while. And then we ate lunch."

"Was that part of the date too?"

"Well no… At least I don't think it was… Kagome, we're just friends."

"Yes, but you can't be friends forever!"

"Yes we can!"

"No you can't he's Miroku. There's no way."

"And why is that?"

"Well… He doesn't have any other friends that are girls, right? I mean, like, best friends."

"Well no…"

"And has he dated anyone since he broke up with Koharu?"

"No…"

"See?! He obviously likes you."

"Eh?! No, there's no way."

"Are you kidding? Of course he likes you! Why on earth wouldn't he?!"

"So maybe he does, but that doesn't mean I'm going to date him…"

"Are you still stuck on 'Dream Boy'?"

"Well…"

"Sango, you had that dream five years ago. How would you know if he would look the same?"

"Huh?"

"Well he would've changed in five years, wouldn't he?"

"Well I guess…"

"His hair would be longer, or shorter if he cut it. He would look more grownup, right?"

"Well I guess so…"

"So how would you recognize him?"

Sango thought for a moment. "By his eyes!" she exclaimed.

"His eyes…" Kagome repeated. "Alright, then. You think about that. I should be going; I don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting!"

And so she left, leaving the brunette to think.

The next day, Sango was bored. She lied sprawled across her bed, staring at the ceiling.

So you can bet that when the doorbell rang she was just glad to have someone to talk to. She ran downstairs, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.

Although she was secretly hoping it was Miroku, she opened the door to see Kuranosuke holding a bouquet of roses.

"Kuranosuke?" Sango asked. "What are you doing here…?"

"I came here to see you," Kuranosuke replied, holding out the roses.

Sango took the roses. "Of course you did… But why now?"

"Well I wanted to see you."

"What's this about?"

"Well can't we go somewhere together? You and Miroku seem to spend a lot of time together, why not me?"

"Well I actually like Miroku…" Sango replied, then covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm… sorry! I didn't mean that..."

"No, it's quite alright," Kuranosuke replied. Although he looked quite hurt.

"No, really, I didn't mean to say that… I mean I didn't mean for it to sound like that…"

"Sango, I understand. You like Miroku after all, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you dating?"

"Actually we-" She stopped herself, remembering that they had tricked Kuranosuke into thinking that.

"I know you were faking that time. But now?"

"Oh. We're actually not dating…"

"Sango, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying this time!"

"Sango, just know that I deeply care about you. I always will. Alright?"

"Huh? But why?"

"Because you're beautiful. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. But I suppose you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'll just be going."

"Stop it!" Sango exclaimed. "Stop trying to make me feel guilty about not wanting to marry you! I've had enough! If you love me, I'm sorry. And if you truly don't care, you'll stop coming here! To be honest I don't care what happens to you anymore! I've tried to be nice to you, to agree when you asked me on dates, not to tell you how much I don't like you. But I've realized now that you were trying to 'help me'. It wouldn't really be helping me, though, if I had to marry an obnoxious, stuck-up, idiot! Will you please leave me alone? Stop making me feel guilty and start being a man!"

Kuranosuke blinked. "Well then, I'm… sorry. I guess I was being a bit selfish there… I'll leave you alone from now on. If you ever need help with money or something, though, you can rely on me."

"Well I won't, but alright. And please- find yourself someone else to marry! Someone who loves you back!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'll do my best."

And so he left, leaving the brunette to be bored again.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Miroku.

"Hi Miroku…" Sango said when she opened the door.

"Hey Sango. Is there something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Sango smiled.

"Good," Miroku replied.

As the two walked into the living room, Miroku tripped on the rug, falling forward.

Sango turned towards him, and he ended up falling on top of her. The two fell onto the couch, facing each other. And they kind of just lied there, staring at each other for a few seconds. It was as if neither of them could move. Sango's hands were in front of her, pressed against Miroku's chest. Miroku's hands were out, palms flat on the couch on either side of Sango. Their hands were the only things keeping their faces apart. But that wouldn't be for long. Miroku leaned in a bit closer, his elbows bending a bit. Sango didn't do anything to stop this, as they were still staring at each other. Miroku's elbows bent more, lowering his face closer to Sango's face. Sango was blushing a bit, and her heart was pounding. 'What's going on?!' she asked herself. 'Why am I not doing anything…? It's like I'm frozen…'

Miroku's face came closer to hers. He wanted to stop, but he didn't really _want_ to. His face came closer, his lips almost touching hers. And then they did. The two of them kissed. Sango closed her eyes and leaned in. Miroku closed his eyes, too. They could stay this way forever. But of course they couldn't, and after about ten seconds, which seemed like have of forever to the two of them, Miroku pulled away, straightening out his elbows, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. And then Miroku rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Sango sat up and turned so that she was sitting on the couch the right way.

Miroku stood up and faced Sango. The brunette flung her arms around Miroku's neck, smiling. "I've found you!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Miroku said, surprised. "What do you mean…?"

"You're Dream Boy!"

"What…?"

Sango smiled. "The one from my dream."

"I am…?"

"Yes!"

"But how do you know?"

"Your eyes. They're wonderful. Indigo."

And then Sango kissed him again, only this time it lasted longer.

((A/N: I'M GOING TO CRY))


End file.
